Too Hot
by DefrostingSteve
Summary: After Khan shows off at being able to control his urges, Kirk decides to test that theory with a game; Both of them walk around naked and the first to touch the other loses-It's simple. This is a game they both think they can win. Khirk smut. (Game based on Too Hot) (I wrote it and I can't figure out who won)


"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jim hissed, slightly tensing as Khan rubbed cream onto his back.

"I warned you."

"Shut up."

"Let me hear you say it, tell me that I was right." Khan said. Jim narrowed his eyes at the glee in his voice.

"I don't know why you're acting so smug. You'll have to be gentle with me now."

Khan's hand paused for a moment at the implication. "Wrong. Your burnt skin, caused by your own doing, is just one part of your body that I can't touch. Who says I can't touch the rest?"

"Sure you'll be able to resist?" Jim grinned as he rolled over on the bed to face Khan. He winked and added "Normally you can't."

"Oh Captain, you underestimate my self-restraint."

"No, I've just seen it enough times to know you can't contain your urges when it comes to me."

"Look who's smug now." Khan raised his eye brow.

Jim sat up, his smile taking a sudden edge to it.

"Okay then. We'll play a game."

Khan's eyes sparkled at the thoughts that went through his mind.

"Go on."

"No leaving the house, until one of us breaks. We walk around naked, but we can't touch each other. Simple."

Khan tilted his head to the side, thinking. "I... Like it."

"Let's see who breaks first." Jim smirked as he rolled off of the bed and stood up, making a show out of taking off his trousers. Khan's eyes watched him, hungry with desire, until he decided to beat Jim at his own game.

Khan stood up, slowly unzipping his trousers and pulling them down, never breaking eye contact with Jim. Jim stopped his own show and watched Khan, too transfixed to look away. As Khan lifted up his shirt, Jim's eyes wandered over the body that was his to touch, and kiss, and love, just his. Forgetting the game they had just begun, Jim reached out to trail his fingers down Khan's torso, however as Khan leaned forward to greet Jim's touch, Jim realised what he was doing and took a step back, clearing his throat.

"And you think my self-control is bad." Khan laughed as he took off his boxers and walked off nonchalantly.

Jim stood in his boxers, watching Khan's back as he walked away from him. "Shit." Jim whispered, before deciding what his next game play would be.

His body was slick with sweat caused by the excitement; however Jim walked into the kitchen after Khan calmly, as if everything was fine. Khan was leant against the kitchen counter, and as Jim smiled at him, a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I can't touch you." Khan's face scrunched up in distaste. "I don't like it. I don't like repressing instinct urges."

"You have instinct urges to touch me?" Jim asked, unsure whether to be flattered or act smug.

Khan looked him straight in the eye. "Of course I have instinct urges to touch you. When I'm around you, all I want to do is touch you, and when you're not with me that impulse is stronger because you're not here, never mind being here to touch. My body craves your body, in every possible way."

Jim looked at Khan, taking time to process-coming from Khan-such a show of emotion. Despite being blown away by it, such a big confession didn't seem right to Jim.

"Khan, are you using my emotions against me?" Jim asked him, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I would never do anything of the sort, Captain." Khan couldn't look Jim in the face while he lied. "I'm going to cook dinner, haven't you got some work to do?"

Jim frowned at the memory of the pile of paper work waiting to be filled in. "I'll do it tomorrow... Or you could just do it for me?" Jim smiled his sweetest smile at Khan.

Khan replied by rolling his eyes. "Have you ever actually filled in a piece of paperwork yourself?"

"Not since you've come along." Jim smile grew bigger, before he winked and turned away to walk back into the bedroom. "I'm going to get showered, won't be long."

"Didn't you shower last night?"

"I'm all sweaty from being in the sun." Jim turned so he was walking backwards. "Wanna come join me?"

Khan looked down at the oven to hide his smile. His body reacted to the thought more than he wanted to let on, especially if he wanted to win the game. "I told you, I'm going to cook dinner. Oysters for starters, asparagus wrapped in bacon and roasted vegetables for the main and strawberries dipped in white, milk and dark chocolate for dessert. How's that sound?"

"Mouth-watering. Almost as tasty as you." Jim winked again before disappearing into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Khan was slyly grinning as he flipped the roasted asparagus over in the pan. "This dinner shall be fun." Khan thought as he checked on the bacon in the grill.

"Khan, where's the clean towels?" Jim asked as he walked back into the kitchen, dripping wet, naked.

Khan glanced at Jim, looked away, then looked back, taking his time to gaze and admire every part of Jim's body. He wanted to lick all those droplets off of Jim.

Jim noticed Khan's intense gaze wander over his body and raised his eyebrow with a cocky smirk, "Enjoying the view?"

Khan took a step closer to Jim, which Jim mirrored. "I want to take you, right here, right now."

Jim's eyes lit up. "Do it", he dared.

Khan cocked his head to the side, an expression flashing over his face before he licked his lips. "I..." He began, before turning away. "... Can't. The main will burn."

"Fuck the main." Jim said.

"I'd rather fuck you." Khan stated as he turned back around to face Jim, surprising Jim with his vocabulary. "Sex, later. Food, now."

"Yes boss." Jim saluted at Khan, before sitting down at the table. He spread his legs and leant his arms on the two chairs next to him, then looked at Khan more intensely that he ever had before. Keeping eye contact with Khan, Jim adjusted so his legs were even further apart. He saw as Khan's eyes looked down but quickly shot back up to maintain the eye contact, noticing the slight blush creeping up Khan's face.

"How's your control doing now?" Jim asked, smirking.

Khan ignored the question. "Time for starters." Jim stood up to help him plate up the dinners, but Khan put a hand up, signalling him to sit back down. "No, I'll do it. My treat."

Jim watched him plate up and serve the starter with a bemused expression. "You wouldn't happen to be serving an aphrodisiac for each meal on purpose now, would you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Khan replied, sitting down opposite Jim and winking at him.

Jim paused, before laughing slightly.

"What?" Khan cocked his head to the side.

"You, winking. I'm rubbing off on you." Jim smiled, looking at Khan.

"Oh how I wish you would, James."

"I told you darling, let's go."

A moment went by, the chemistry between them sizzling.

"... Later." Khan replied as he began eating his oysters.

They ate in silence, the looks between them speaking more than words could. The more time that went by, the more their skin tingled with a craving of being touched. Their quick glances between eating were intense, full of love, a desire, and a promise for later.

When Khan took their empty dishes away to plate up the main course, he daren't look at Jim. He could feel Jim's gaze on him, hungrily watching every move he took, and he knew if he looked at Jim now, he would lose control. Jim was right earlier, Khan can't control his urges around his gorgeous blonde.

"Asparagus roasted and wrapped in grilled bacon, along with roasted carrots and potatoes." Khan told as he placed Jim's plate in front of him, being careful not to touch him. Judging by Jim's body language, he was finding it just as hard to stay away as Khan was.

"Wow." Jim said as he began to cut up his asparagus and bacon. "This looks beautiful Khan, I told you you need to cook more often."

"You like my presentation?" Khan raised an eyebrow.

"Always." Jim looked at Khan through his eyelashes before putting a forkful of roasted vegetables in his mouth.

Khan watched Jim eat, a debate continuing in his head, until one thought won. He took Jim's plate from him, ignoring his protest, and cut up all the food. He then looked back at Jim, telling him "Open your mouth."

Jim humoured him, closing his lips around the fork once the food was in his mouth. He never looked away from Khan, and Khan never broke the eye contact, causing the sexual tension to once again become almost palpable.

They continued like this until Jim's plate was clear, never breaking eye contact and always making sure they didn't touch.

Again, once Khan had left the table he couldn't look at Jim, knowing that one or both their resolves would break if he did. He could feel Jim's stare but tried to ignore it, his ignorance only being betrayed by a certain part of his body.

"Somebody wants me." Jim stated as he too noticed Khan's erection. Jim watched as Khan blushed slightly, ignored Jim's words and took the strawberries out of the fridge.

Jim stood up from his chair and walked slowly over to where Khan stood, standing close enough to increase the tension between them but far away enough to not touch by accident.

Khan turned his back on Jim and moved over to the sink, rinsing the strawberries.

Jim felt the desire that had been building up in the pit of his stomach all evening turn from an ache to become almost painful, a burning desire. He needed Khan. "Touch me."

It was barely a whisper but Khan heard him. "Gladly." The word rushed out of Khan's mouth as he moved from the sink to Jim, nearly crashing into him. Their bodies collided and became one, neither knowing whose limbs were whose, only revelling in the touch of one another.

"Yes, yes, yes." Jim repeatedly moaned into Khan's mouth as Khan's hands touched every part of Jim. Their passionate kissing only subsided when they broke apart for air, breathing heavily and staring at each other like they had never seen one another before. "Here?"

"Yes." Khan replied before taking Jim's mouth again. He trailed his fingers down Jim's chest, until he reached exactly where Jim wanted him to touch more than anywhere else. As he wrapped his hand around Jim's penis, Jim began to thrust into his grip, creating as much friction as he could. Khan smiled, biting down on Jim's lip before leaving Jim's mouth and making his way onto Jim's neck. He kissed and bit and sucked, whilst increasing the speed that he tossed off Jim, smirking at the way Jim rutted against his hand.

Jim suddenly grasped Khan's erection, causing Khan to bite Jim's neck harder than he meant to. Jim matched Khan's speed straight away, their moans of ecstasy mixing together and filling the room.

Jim climaxed first, shouting "Khan!" then momentarily freezing while riding out the orgasm. Once Jim had finished, he continued stroking Khan's penis, whilst running his free hand over Khan's body and placing wet kisses everywhere he could. Khan came quieter than Jim had, whispering Jim's name against his neck and closing his eyes.

They stayed in their position for a few minutes; Bodies as close together as could be, leaning on each other as much for support, Jim's head on Khan's chest and Khan's head on Jim's shoulder.

"We... Have... To play that... Again." Jim whispered against Khan's torso.


End file.
